Story
by RickyLee727
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic, but it was inspired by One Piece. Angelica and Tobby struggle to raise thier twins in an adventure of justified piracy, with thier fateful nakama and round about allies. There is super natural powers involved. Wow Lame can't believe I wrote this. Any way discontinued.


Page 1

Chapter 1

_Somewhere in the white viod, a child screams. Bleeding, faceless people run toward me. Color fades as I tried desperatley to get away from their horrifying pain when darkness takes over._

I woke with a start; gasping for air. There was a moan beside me, caused by my scream. "Angie? Are you all right?" Turing I saw Tobby staring at me with his tired, worried eyes.

"I-I'm not entirely sure," I stammered answering his question. "Just go back to sleep, it was just a... just a bad dream." Cocking his head slightly he watched me take deep breaths.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door; Tobby slowly looked over at the door before calling, "Come in!"

Echo opened the door and came in. "Sorry to intrude; but we heard a scream."

Tobby turned back to me. "Angie," He said slowly. "Are you absolutley sure your okay?"

"Yes." I replied taking one last deep breath. Echo took a few short steps closer.

"Scarlet," She said calmly. "You're shaking."

Tobby's deep saphire eyes hadn't left my shaking form. I looked away frustrated, saying angryly. "I said I'm fine!" I tried to get up, but Tobby grabbed my arm just above my elbow.

"No. No you're not." He said pulling me back down to hug me, forcing me to lay besides him. Smiling his ever present smile, he softly kissed me on the lips moving ever so slowly to my ear. Immediately I forgot everything but him carefully rolling on top of me and whispering nonsense into my ear. I put my arms around his neck to kiss him back, before closing my eye to his tender touch, I saw Echo walk towards the door.

Pausing half way out, she wispered just loud enough for only us and who ever is near the door to hear, "Have fun Captian." As she closed the door to the cold night air and the crew stiffled giggles, Tobby slowly took his face from mine and sat on my thighs. He very sexily took off his shirt, making me giggled at the sillyness of it. Leaning back down he placed his palms on my face, and very slowly glidded up to comb my scarlet-red hair through his fingure tips. His lips met mine in such a force it was like a tsunami, our breath sped up rapidly.

Reaching down fast he started unbuttoning my shirt; he got just past my breasts when he suddenly stopped. "Scarlet Angelica!" He said sternly, "There _is_ something wrong!" Softly he added, "Please tell me." By know he had gotten off me and now layed at my side, resting on his elbow.

"I already told you Tobe! I'm fine!" Irretated, I got up to change my clothes while he put his maroon T-shirt back on. As I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, Zeeke burst in. "Tobby!" He shouted. "Marines! And they're coming up fast!" Realizing my shirt is off, Zeeke blushed slightly and looked away. Fast as lightning Tobby was out the door after Zeeke.

While I bent down to pick up my orange shorts, Nina came in with Echo close behind. She bent down to pick up my black tank top and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said putting it on.

"Echo tells me you had a nightmare." She walked a step closer putting her wieght on her left leg and her hand on her hip. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." I replied simply

"But talking can help." Added Echo, joining the conversation.

Sighing I sat on the edge of my bed to lace my sandles. "The only reason why I don't want to talk about it, is because I'm not entirely sure of what to make of it." Pausing to switch feet, I continued. "It wasn't even a real dream... just flashes, like lost memories." I picked up the red dagger my mother had given me when I was young; it had a red wire bow strapped securley to the red handle.

The ship pitched violently causing Sani to stumble through the open door, smiling. "They've started firing!" He shouted over the cannons and battle cries.

Nina rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." Taking out her calapsable stave she ran out on deck. A laugh broke out over the crashing waves.

"Sounds like Mr. Captian is having fun." Echo said, almost to herself. As we followed Sani out my cabin door a strange man comes sprinting toward us. Being a ladies man, Sani kicks him square in the face; sending him flying the oppisite direction.

"Is there no respect for ladies these days?" I smiled at his comment shutting the door in time for yet another Marine to come running at me. Before I could knife him, Franky's arrow goes through his neck; blood squirted the deck at my feet.

"Thanks Blue!" I shouted to Franky, using his nickname. "I owe you one!"

"Your welcome! I'll remember that!" He replied chuckling and taking down another target. I started in on the fight noticing that Echo had disapearded; her evaperating powers allowing her to do that. Tobby laughed somewhere above me.

"Everyone!" I shouted with sudden realization. "Please keep the noise down! The children are sleeping!" Several Marine men and women looked around in confusion.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Charlie morph into a cheetah and jump aboard a Navy ship. Nina used her electric stave to fry six people at once. Near the helm, Zeeke hacked and slashed a dozen Marines with his swords. Looking left I saw Sani and Lee attatching bombs all over their ships. Echo andFranky were doing the same on another ship in front of me.

Smiling I threw the blue hilted dagger Tobby had gave me on our wedding night, as a gift. It hit a Marine woman in the chest, as she fell I used her as a shield when yet another women fired a gun at me. Quickly throwing another dagger it hit the woman who shot at me in the throat; she fell down dead.

Several explosions happened at once as Lee, Sani, Charlie and Echo land on deck with total success. Echo appeared next to me, causing me to jump in suprise. "I seem to have that effect on people." She giggled seeing my reaction.

"How many ships are left?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Just one." She pointed to the ship in time to see it go up in smoke. A violent explosion sends me, Echo, Franky, and Charlie into the railing. Tobby ran over to help me up.

"Not any more." He said smiling, hugging my shoulders.

"Anyone who surrvied ran away." Zeeke reported, watching the waves carry the life boats full of people away.

"Leave them." Tobby ordered waving them good-bye.

"We should get rid of the bodies before the children wake up." Franky added. Sighing Charlie and Tobby got to work.

"We should make a raft to put the dead Marines on it." Lee said thoughtfully.

"That's a terrific idea Lee. Come on Franky I'll help you make one." Charlie said handing me my daggers.

After the raft was built and the bodies stacked and sent adrift, Charlie began to attend our wounds. Tobby had a long deep gash in his arm; I took a bullet in the thigh (which I didn't realize was there till he pointed it out); Echo and Franky had a few scratches; Lee had a gash on his cheek; Charlie suffered a bullet in the arm and a slash on his chest; and Zeeke didn't have a scratch on him.

There was a moan behind us; making everyone jump. Charlie our die-heart doctor is at his side in an instant.

"His wounds are not bad. It appears that he was knocked unconscious." Crouching close by the suprised Marine, Tobby cocked his head.

"Seems like your friends thought you were dead." Smiling he got up and strolled down into the lower decks while waving him good-bye. The young man looked very confused as he watched Tobby leave. Nina handed him a clean white towel.

"What's your name handsom?" She asked.

"Like I would tell a filthy Pirate like you!" He snarled. Not liking this particular comment very much she retorted hotly, letting some of her Southern accent out.

"I'll have you know that we shower regularly!" She walked away in a hot huff. Not fazed in the least the boy watched her go.

"Nice ass!" He shouted.

Everyone backed up; and noticing that the young man got some what scared. Running at the boy with her weapon fully charged she smacked him hard in the face. So hard in fact that he flew off the ship and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well." Sani said clearly impressed with the splash. "That takes care of that."

Shaking my head I smiled and laughed at our little Pirate gang, thinking how lucky I was to be surrouned by my Wanted family.


End file.
